


Until we meet again

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horse!Reader, No Zoophilia if you're wondering, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time where titans ruled the world and confined humans behind the three sacred walls, your humans college might be proved to be great allies, but their horses were they greatest partners.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Levi  
> Genre: Romance/ Slice of life
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
  
 _I like him very much, my partner. He’s great and I can’t seem to get enough of him! I want to see him all the time, sadly I can’t, but at least he takes care of me and that’s what counts. He trusts me when we are in the battlefield and I help him defeat those big, terrifying, human looking beast that we call titans. I wish I could communicate what I feel for him, but I can’t. Sadly, we can’t talk to one another. Even though I feel and think, I can’t speak the way my partner does and it saddens me._  
  
You stood there, in your tiny enclosure and waited patiently while you ate mashed carrot. Looking around, you desperately wanted him to pet you. It was sunny outside even thought it was a little chilly. It was February and there was little snow on the ground as the heat from the sun melted it. It smelt like spring already. You shook your head as you were staring around while eating that veggie that was in your big mouth, _I want to see him._  
  
After some moments of quietude you heard a sound and your ears wiggled and you saw Jean, who looked around, annoyed, “Why do I have to do this! It was Eren’s turn today.”  
  
Sighing, you laid down on your fours, _I want to go out!_  
  
Suddenly you heard him, “Jean, you damn horse face, you better shut the fuck up and put the damn fawn in the enclosures!”  
  
Jean sighed loudly as he started taking the dried up herbs and putting them in the small stales, “I got it! Loud and clear, sir! Sheesh…”  
  
You stood up and waited for your partner to come to you and he did while you nickered gleefully, _Levi!_  
  
He brought his hand to you and extended a finger, which you lapped with your tongue. After you licked it twice, he brought his hand to your forehead and lightly rubbed it. You lightly sighed as you started to feel relaxed while he moved his hand to your mane and started playing with your [h/c] strands, “I need to brush you, [name].”  
  
He released you and marched towards a brush he kept in the small enclosure, “I’ll make you nice and shiny. I bet you hate feeling dirty too.”  
  
You made a high pitched nicker as you wanted to be tended too and he made one those really, really rare smiles. It was a shy smile, extremely small, but it was there and it made you happy. Making his way back to you, he slowly started manipulating your mane, taking his time to brush and untangle the [h/c] tresses.  
  
As he did that, he started ranting about his day, “I hate it! Do you know what I hate, [Name]?”  
  
You turned your head to see his scowl, “Valentine day and its tomorrow… All these: mushy, icky, stuff about love. Tomorrow, I am bound to have plenty of chocolate that I will give away to Petra, Erwin, Hanji and the rest of my squad, because I hate sweet things.”  
  
He sighed and you neigh softly, trying to find something to distract him from his predicament as he moved towards your shoulder and front legs, “and tomorrow, the couples can you know, kiss and shit. I don’t want to see that. I might lock myself in my damn quarters for the entirety of the day tomorrow.”  
  
 _What! No!_ Your tail swooshed around and you were stomping your front leg, not letting the smaller man doing what he was set on doing correctly, "Hey, hey, girl? What? Are you angry at me?" You neigh softly as you stopped stomping and your tail was casually moving, small little movements compared to a little earlier on.  
  
"You want me to come see you tomorrow girl?" you stared at him, ears darting as you shook your head, nickering, making Levi bashful, "to think my horse would want to see me on valentine day. Alright, I guess I'll take you out and ride you tomorrow."  
  
Your ears were relaxed and your head was now straight, not looking at your rider and your eyes started drooping as you were relaxing under his tender touches. Your head went down as you were --now-- slacking, not active and so you stood there, doing nothing. While you were at rest, Levi brushed you all over, from your front legs to your flanks, the back of your hip, back, loin, croup, barrel and back legs.  
  
After he was done, he checked your tail and started brushing it, "I guess, I'll come and take you out in the afternoon." He came in front of you when he was done and brushed his hand on your forehead, enticing a light sigh out of your big toothed mouth. You really couldn't do much to show affection, but you had one way to do it and it was by laying your head on his shoulder and one of your front legs encircled his waist. You hugged him and he did the same, sweetly whispering in your ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, be a good girl okay."  
  
A soft sound left your mouth as you took your head off the small man's shoulder and you saw him leave your pen, _I can't wait for tomorrow._ As the excitement that coursed your body diminished, you lay on your four legs and went to your side. Feeling comfy on your flank, you decided to fall asleep.  
  
The day after quickly came and you stayed in your enclosure, waiting for time to pass, your head was low as you were eating dried up veggies, _bored... I'm bored..._ Your tail swooshed a little and you crooked one of your legs as you were tired of standing up. You saw couples secretly meeting and exchanging gifts, flowers, etc. You saw some of the younger recruits confessing, _humans are so cute_! Mikasa just gave Eren flowers. Your ears were darting all over the place as you were curious to see the couples that were prancing around.  
  
Your head turned around, you felt dizzy seeing so many people passing through the stalls to confess, _Connie gave Sasha a banana...? What does that mean? Hum... Lemme get closer and see what I can gather like information..._  
  
"Connie! Why are you giving me a banana?" Sasha inquired as she peeled it and started eating it, making the smaller young male blush, "Why not? Do you like it?"  
  
"Well, it's sweet and yummy, I love those almost as much as potatoes," She took a big bit out of the fruit and she noticed Connie gulp as he started sweating and shivering, "hey Con, you okay? Are you feverish or something?"  
  
"Yea," he nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Something like that, uh, Sasha, wanna taste my banana?"  
  
"What?" A loud smack resonated in the stalls as they were leaving the place, "Connie! You pervert! That's why you made me eat a damn banana, stupid Monkey! Lemme at you!"  
  
The small male ran away with Sasha, leaving you confused, _some of these humans are --also-- quite weird._ And so the day went on and so a familiar person came into view, "Hey there, [Name]."  
  
Nickering, you were lightly prancing, expectant of what was to come, _Oh! I get to gallop!_ Levi came to you and held his hand in front of you with some treats, "here, this is my little gift to you, [name]."  
  
As you were eating some of the wonderful pieced of sliced apples in one of his hands, his other hand was carefully scratching your forehead, "We'll go take a ride outside the wall. We'll head towards the lake."  
  
Once you were done eating, the small man went ahead and took the saddle and attached it correctly along with the bridle. When everything was set, he took the reins, "okay, let's go."  
  
He led the horse outside, and as soon as he was outside, he heaved himself up with the help of the stir up and sat on the saddle, taking it slow as they were still in Trost. He made her walk towards the inner wall at a reasonable sped, so he wouldn't hurt anyone while leaving the gate. You were curiously looking everywhere while you were walking through the streets, _usually I would hurry to the other gate to leave the city and face titans, but this is different_.  
  
You were heading towards a lake northwest from Trost. While you were trotting, you saw many people looking towards you and it made you a little nervous, Levi seemed to have noticed as he massaged your mane, calming you with barely audible, 'sush, it's okay' and 'they won't hurt you'.  
  
All you did was focusing on his voice as you were almost at the gate and as soon as the gate was past, he whipped the reins and you started galloping fast, spending all the energy you hadn't used for the past few weeks. You rode the wind and you felt free, happy, lighthearted and you loved every bit of those emotions.  
  
The wind brushing your strong body, the smell of herb filling your nostrils, the endless greenness filling your vision, the infinite blue skies above you, everything was majestic and beautiful. Your hair flowed as you ran towards your destination, and for those little moments, you had no care for the world. You were living the present -- this moment --, and you didn't want to end.  
  
After swiftly carrying your body to the lake, you felt tired, but really content -- satisfied-- even and you advanced towards the lake, little steps so you could drink the water that was glistering under the sun. As your head dipped towards the liquid, you felt weight coming off your back and a soft pat on your neck, "I'll take a nap near the tree, okay?"  
  
After the words were spoken, your head rose and a soft sound was heard from you as you were bringing you're head back to the water, drinking, hydrating yourself from using some energy. Today wasn't too bad, it was sunny, most of the snow melted away and the rays actually procured a bit of warmth.  
  
Turning around, you saw your rider, your partner with whom you will stay for the rest of your life -- if you can manage to live until he dies--, but he was known for being the strongest. You had no fear -- no doubt-- that he would live until he'd become old, that's what you wished for him, anyways.  
  
Marching, you made it near him, he was sitting against a tree trunk, not too far away from the lake, and you stayed still in front of him, looking down at him, wondering what you should do. The charcoal colored haired man, pulled down lightly on the rain, making you move closer to him, "Lay down, [name]..."  
  
Feeling him pull down on the reins, you sat on your four and he gestured you to lie on your flank, "no need to be so alerted, no one is here, [Name]." Sighing, you shifted to your flank, and felt something pressed on your back, turning your head, you saw the back of a familiar person, "I'm going to nap against you, don't be too alarmed. No one is here, so I can relax and let my guard down. I don't need to keep up the facade of 'humanities strongest'..."  
  
You felt him relax, his back filling up and empty out of air as he breathed. Soft hums were coming out of his throat as he was resting. Closing your own eyes, you let go of every bit of adrenaline that had been coursing through you and released your tensed muscles, entering a peaceful slumber.  
  
\----  
Levi forced his eyes opened to see a girl with big [E/C] eye staring down at him, "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
She giggled as she tenderly brushed the tip of her fingertips on his forehead while he asked his questions in a suspicious tone, "I'm your closest partner. I am the one who will always be there for you --even-- in your direst of hours. “What?" He was confused as he was about to sit up, to find out that she actually over powered him and forced him to let his head on her lap, "please don't get up..."  
  
"Why?" He stared at her face, her [H/C] strands tickled his cheeks as she looked down upon him, her eyes watering, "Levi..."  
  
"That would be my name," his brows made it so easy to see that he wasn't really understanding what was happening around him, he noted that the lake and tree were there, but something about his vision, the haziness he felt, gave this reality a dream-like feeling, "Levi, please don't ever die..."  
  
Little droplets fell and landed on Levi smooth skin, "Either I die by titans or of old age... Death is a reality we have to face."  
  
"We..." The woman didn't seem to have realized it as her own brows were knitting together at his reply, "I guess that is a truth. I never thought of it, I will die too... Won't I?"  
  
Sadness crept over her face, her emotions were written so easily on there, that it hurt Levi as he gazed at her, "it's our fate to die, but at least we can fight to live our lives to the fullest. I can't promise you that I won't die, but I can promise you that I will fight my hardest to die old and not eaten by a titan."  
  
"I... I understand." She breathed in deeply as she brought one of her hands to her eyes, wiping the tears away and she felt her hand being trapped there, her frown was visible as she wasn't able to stop crying, "I don't want this to end... In here, it's the only way I can communicate with you, but reality won't let us stay in this dream state."  
  
Levi brought a hand to the woman's face and wiped some of the tears away, "it’s okay... I know we will meet again, someday and we will be able to talk. Will you wait for me?"  
  
She gave him a sad smile while she nodded as she dipped her face and kissed the male's forehead, "I will always be by your side, even when death claims you. I will be there to see it through and I will die with you. I am your comrade until death do us part. Please be careful, partner."  
\----  
  
After waking up from that dream, Levi got up as he rubbed his eyes, _who was she in my dream?_ Turning around, he saw his horse still sleeping on her flank, _we napped longer than I thought. It's already sundown._ He lightly whistled, and your ears darted, your eyes opened and you sat, searching for the familiar whistle. Looking at Levi, you stood up and waited for him, "I guess we should go home now."  
  
You felt his little, yet strong hand on your muzzle, lightly rubbing it. His petting always made you happy, it proved you were a valuable ally and that you were appreciated, _just being here with him makes me so happy and a little sad, I wonder when that day will come_?  
  
The days after that were battles that were fought tooth and nails, trying to survive all of these battles were exhausting as we saw enemies everywhere. Not only were they outside the walls, they were in it also and fighting humans were a lot scarier than fighting titans. _I could live if I was to head into battle with titans, but humans know that horses are vital allies to the survey corp and so I am bound to be targeted if we fight other humans._  
  
One day, like any others, really. An expedition was routine for us and you weren't afraid to go through the walls, Levi and you did whatever you could do to live and survive, but even the mighty fall and you should have been more prepared for the sight that was to come to your eyes.  
  
But you always wanted to trust in his words, 'we will make it back' or 'don't worry, I'll always come back for you'. This time though, it seemed like his promise wasn't going to come true and it broke your heart as you were marching towards his crippled body, his chest still rose a little, but the blood -- so much blood-- was seeping out of his wounds. His legs and an arm were missing and, as soon as you were near him, you saw that the pain he was experiencing was great. A low sighed escaped your mouth and you saw his lids open, "[Name]..."  
  
He coughed blood as he brought a hand up, towards your mouth and you licked it, the metallic taste filling your taste buds, "I failed to keep my promise, I'm sorry..."  
  
You lay on your four legs, your head near his as you nickered lightly, a sad and low sound, _no..._ You waited for him to speak, even though you knew, his strength would leave him forever soon, "I never thought I would die so soon, [name]..."  
  
Your nuzzled his shoulder, trying to find a way to comfort him, but you knew you couldn't do much for him, "I'm sorry... I wanted to live until I was an old fart, you know..."  
  
He chuckled and cracked, coughed ripping through his chest and he gulped, "In the end... You did do what you had promised... You were always by my side... Thank you, [Name]."  
  
One of his --already feeble-- hands went to your forehead, petting it with the last of his strength, "Thank you for looking after me while I'm dying... You don't have to stay here; you know that, right...?"  
  
Even when those words rang out, you remind in place, your loyalties remind with the man that was dying in front of your very eyes, and he saw this, "foolish horse... I hope... we met in another life..."  
  
He was white as a sheet as the words were leaving his mouth, his eyes were darkening, his breathing relented, and his lids were slowly descending. The hand that was so warm and gentle on your head, was left lifeless as it slid down all of a sudden. His life had just left you and nothing more than an empty human shell was left in its stead.  
  
You were depressed and nothing could do anything about it, your own spirit dimmed down, nothing really mattered anymore. You were left empty --so very empty-- and so, you felt nothing. You stayed by his side, no matter what and you had quiet down your needs to eat and drink. It might have been a day or two now and you were set to die by his side.  
  
You heard another sound, a familiar one; it's one of the survey's horses -- that, one, horse-- A blond male was seen on top a white horse, it was galloping towards you and halted in front of you and the corpse of your partner, "[Name]..."  
  
The blond got off, bent down and pat your muzzle, eliciting a low moan, a sad one, "After we haven't seen Levi, I made a search party. Took us a moment, but we did find the both of you. So... Levi died... We are so close to end this war, but even the mightiest of man fall."  
  
You closed your lids as you felt his hand leave your head, "I won't force you to come with me. I understand that you want to stay with him. He's the first rider who was able to gain your full trust after I gave you to him. I remember how rebellious you were when you found out you were getting a new rider. Took two or three days, but he managed to gain your respect."  
  
He got up and stared down at your big [E/C] eyes, and nodded, "It's been 3 days now, your strength must be diminishing... I won't let you suffer anymore, [Name]. You were a great steed and I understand your feelings of loyalty you have for this man. That you may rest in peace, [Name]."  
  
Closing your eyes as you heard him unsheathe one of his blades, one thought fluttered through your mind as you were being released from your suffering, _I want to meet Levi as a human in our next life..._  
  
And with that, everything faded to black.  
  
  
  
~x~

[Bonus]

Snapping your eyes open, you shivered at the thought of the dream you just had, _what the hell was that?! Why was I a horse and --oh my god--, why was HE in my dream? This is so confusing..._ Sitting up on your bed, you stared to your right, seeing the other occupant of the bed, _well, Levi is still sleeping alright..._ You crawled closer and pecked a spot on the base of his neck, "Morning, Levi."  
  
"Hum..." He tried to shove you away, "don't start horsing around, [name]... It's too early for that, brat."  
  
"Ugh," rolling your eyes, you stared at his digital clock and saw it was 6 am, "It's six in the morning, come on we have to go to work, honey."  
  
"Ugh, stop joking around," he turned around and stared at her as he brought a hand to her forehead and it made you blush, "we are Saturday, so sleep, horse girl."  
  
"Stop saying that, why am I horse-girl? I never understood..." He chuckled as he brought the hand to the shell of her ear and tickled her, making her giggle, "Because you react like one."  
  
"Ugh, whatever! I know I was born on the year of the horse, but the crap about me acting like one is stupid," clicking your tongue, you looked away from your boyfriend, but he took your chin and forced you to look into his eyes, "do you believe in re-incarnation?"  
  
"Hum..." you tilted your head at his question, "I believe in it and I --honestly-- feel like our connection is a lot deeper then it seems. The first time I meet you, I felt like I already knew you and that's the reason we are able to communicate so easily."  
  
Your eyes widen as you remembered that weird dream and you smiled, "I guess at one time --in our previous lives-- we promised each other to meet up again."  
  
You closed the gap that had been between the both of you and pressed your forehead against his, "I'm glad we were able to meet again, partner."  
  
"Yea, I am happy to see you again, girl. Thank you for waiting for me."  


[End Bonus]


End file.
